Hidden Sands
by Kaysan83
Summary: Romance springs between Gaara and Sakura but what is the result of this affair? Now they must face these consequences. Please be advised. Mature Content.
1. A Night of Passion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO SERIES AND THE CHARACTERS. ESPECIALLY GAARA AND SAKURA.**

**A Night of Passion**

_**Note: As the title suggests this chapter is basically a lemon. If it is offensive to others I apologize.**_

_Summary: Gaara and Sakura's intimate night together._

A gust of warm wind blew gently across the window sill. The gust of wind outside the window did nothing to disturb the two figures in the posh bed. As the torrent tore through the skies outside another storm was brewing inside the Kazekage bedroom. Like a furious and inevitable storm the force and passion continued to build.

It was as if this moment in time was the very last time the lovers would be with each other. It was a stolen moment in time, a chance to do what both had longed. Although it was not the first time they had been together but to one, he knew it would be the last. On the advice of his counsel and for the good of his country he knew, he could not let this affair continue. It was not fair to either party but for the most part he figured they would learn to adapt after.

Sakura watched him through half closed eyelids; he had always been gentle in their love making but never this sensual and passionate. It still had a gentle edge to it but it was as if he was tapping into a reservoir of passion with every sensual stroke and kiss he made.

During her time in the Sand country she had gotten to know him better, as a result of the near death injury he sustained from being poisoned. What started out as nursing him back to health developed into friendship and from friendship it developed into a bond like lovers. She never in her life has imagined she would be with Gaara even if he lost that demon badger. However that badger had left traces of itself in Gaara's bloodstream, so he was still about to perform the jutsu that he did when he had it. He was in essence still not quite human, but that being do she saw beyond that and saw Gaara as a person.

Her troubling thought scattered like the sand in the wind outside the window, when he press he lips against hers. She focused on his kiss receiving what he gave and giving back when she could. She needed his strength, his intensity, his unbridled hunger for her. She wanted him and nothing more.

Her arms encircled his neck while hands explored his muscular back and rugged red hair. Their lips clung together as they knelt facing each other. He nudged her middle; she arched into him, clinging for dare life. The feeling of him was wildly erotic that she rubbed against him in sheer pleasure.

They held a kiss while he removed her blouse. Sakura tugged his shirttail from his waistband and ran her hands over his hard smooth chest. He released her long enough to whip off his shirt and toss it aside, then he wrapped her in his arms and held her to him while his mouth again ravaged hers. He let his hand roam freely underneath her long shirt, groaning when he felt the need the see her bare skin.

He rapidly removed her shirt, shorts and panties. Sakura stretched out on her back on the bed awaiting his touch. Gaara's eyes never left hers as he stepped out of his trousers and underwear. His virile nakedness made her catch her breath. He was muscular with hard and lean limbs.

Unabashedly, lustfully, she drank him in from the arches of his feet, to his proud, heavy sex, to his unsmiling mouth and lust filled emerald eyes.

He lay beside her, kissed her breasts though the cups of her bra then lowered the lace and caressed her nipples with his tongue. Running circles around her areole with his tongue, he drew a sensual moan out of her when finally latched onto her breast and suckled the nipple. Lifting his head, he gazed down at her, while his thumb made several passes over her other raised nipple. He watched her moan and squirm under his touch.

He bent his head and took her nipple into his mouth, tugged on it with a strong flexing of his jaw. Responding to a current of sexual electricity, her back arched off the bed. The torrents of sexual pulses were coursing down to her heating cavern.

A set of moans erupted through her mouth as he ran his hand over her stomach and along the outsides of her thighs. She reached for him, stroked him and he groaned with need. They kissed again but this time hungrily and greedily.

Placing a palm over each of her knees, he pushed them apart and passionately kissed the interior of her thighs. Sakura moaned and thrust her head back in pure ecstasy. But instead of slipping his hand between her thighs as she expected, he lowered his head. He surprised her with a long sensual lick from her center to her womanly folds. He rapped his tongue around her sensitive nub then gave it a gentle suck.

She cried out in ecstasy as a torrent of pleasure coursed through her body pushing her to climax, hitting every nerve with a pulse of pleasure. Her chest heaving; her body was flustered with a bright red blush and beaded with perspiration; her hair pink hair clung damply to her neck and throat.

Gaara's skin was also slippery with sweat when he levered himself above her and bridged her body with his arms. Eyes closed, face tense with anticipation, he guided himself into her. Her body seemed to swallow him. It was snug fit just like a glove. His usually expressionless features formed a grimace of immense pleasure as his hips began a rolling motion, forward and back. Slowly he withdrew and re-entered, going deeper each time into her again and again.

Sakura, who had came out of the troughs of her orgasm, was reawakened by his steady thrusts. She had never experienced their lovemaking this intense, this soul and mind capturing. She surrendered herself to it totally.

He slipped his hand beneath her hips and tilted them up, holding her tightly. He seemed to concentrate on each delving motion, each slow, withdrawal. But the tempo gradually increased. His breathing became rapid and ragged. Suddenly, his arms relaxed and he crushed her beneath him. But by then Sakura was already spinning within her second orgasm.

When he came, it racked his whole body. As his seed swam into her core every muscle stretched taut, and the harsh, choppy sounds he made were like a feral moan. For just a second his eyes changed to red, a sure sign that is feral side had taken over for a second. Depleted rested his head on her shoulder blade, waiting for her to recover from another orgasm. The two huddled together enjoying the intimacy after their love making. Then it happened, he heard the three words that deep in his heart he had longed for someone to say to him.

"I love you" she whispered then hugged him tightly.

"You don't have to say anything now, because I'll wait, know that those words won't change" she continued before she drifted off to sleep.

Gaara stared at her with a mixture of guilt and love. How would he face her tomorrow when he wished her to leave.

'Ne, I won't' he thought

'I would be harder for him and her. So he would leave that delicate situation to more capable hand'

Deep down he felt like a coward running away from a battle, but he knew if he stayed during the ordeal he would be easily swayed by her if she wished to stay. There was really no choice in the matter. Although, Hidden Leave had recently become an ally of the Sand nins, there were still some fresh scars from previous discursion between the nations. As Kazekage take a Hidden Leave lover was simply out of the question. His counselor's had said so and he eventually came to realize the validity of that point.

But for this moment in time he would enjoy her presence and her words.


	2. The Price of Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO SERIES AND THE CHARACTERS. ESPECIALLY GAARA AND SAKURA.**

**The Price of Love**

_Summary: The aftermath of Gaara and Sakura's affair._

Sakura was surprise to see she had awoken alone; usually Gaara and she would lounge in bed after a previous session of love making. Casting those thoughts aside she emerged from the bed to start her daily morning routine. It was times like this when she was alone that her mind wondered back to home. She had missed the Hidden Leave dearly; after all it was where she had grown. It was home.

Despite that she thought about her life here, she was learning so much from the people. Different techniques in creating poisons and cures, they were apprehensive to teach her at first but eventually some of them started to warm up to her.

And of course there was Gaara. She was totally and utterly head over heels in love with him. She knew always had a pension for choosing the 'bad' boys, but never in her life would she have guessed it would be Gaara. She remembered in the past that she hated the sand nin. He was arrogant and dangerous, but things changed. After the chuunin tournament there was a gradual change. He was not a totally different person now but she could see the loving and caring side of him now. When she on the mission that resulted in his injury, she had recognizedcaring side of him.Immediately she was drawnto himwithout even knowing. During his recovery it was only a matter of time until they became lovers.

She could not believe that night they had. It was so heart wrenching. It was as if Gaara was making love to her as if it would be the last time. She dismissed the thought and continued.

'He left without breakfast. What even he left for must have been an emergency'

Fully dressed and prepared for another day among the sand Nins, she gathered her tools to leave. An abrupt knock tore her from activities. Opening the door she immediately recognized Gaara's twin brother surrounded by guards.

"Ohayo, Kankuro. And did I do to earn such a visit?" she said as she eyed the guards suspiciously.

"Ohayo, Sakura. Nothing that warrants punished" he said trying to lighten the mood. He wished Gaara and Temari did not put him on the spot. Gaara refused to face Sakura and Temari claiming Gaara was a downright idiot refused to get involved. After all there were rumors of her dating a Shin obi from the Hidden Leave village.

Trying to see how best he could give Sakura the news, he closed the door and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sakura, we appreciate you coming here and taking care of Gaara and everything. With your patience and vigilance over Gaara, we are deeply grateful"

"What is this about?" she said with a bit of unanticipated annoyance in her voice.

Taking a deep breath, Kankuro steadied himself to continue, as remembered arguing with his brother against doing this. His brother could be immensely stubborn at times.

"It is the wish of the sand village counsel and the Kazekage that you take your leave as of today" Kankuro said as he left out a pent up breathe.

"Nani" she shouted.

"Gaara would never agree to that!" she continued to shouted.

On hearing Sakura's outburst, the guards rushed into the room, earning a scowled from Sakura.

"When I call you may come in but not I minute before. Now going outside" he shouted to the guards. He wanted to give Sakura her privacy as she vented. She sat on the edge on the bed as denial invaded her mind.

"This can be true. I have to see him." She continued to shout in pure hysteria.

"I'm sorry you can see him now, he's out of the village on business" Kankuro apologized.

"So he sends his brother and a number of guards to through me out" she said as she look at Kankuro will unbridle rage and fear.

"Did I mean nothing to him" she spat out as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"What did I do wrong?" she mumbled to herself as she tried to rack her brain for an answer.

"Maybe because I said I loved him" she continued to mumble to herself as she held her chest. Her heart felt like it was broken in some many pieces. Although she tried no hold back her sorrow silent tear, found their out of her eyes, leaking down her cheeks and chin. Her body racked as pent up sobs tried to escape from her body.

Kankuro was taken back by the image before him. She looked devastated. He could not believe she actually told Gaara that she loved him.

'Gaara practically broke her heart" he thought as he glanced at her with pity.

"Please don't pity me, Kankuro. I practically begged for this. Everyone had told me to do otherwise but I just kept on looking for trouble" she said with a sad smile.

"So he wants me to leave now"

"Well, yes. I'm sorry. But Sakura it wasn't he alone that made the decision"

"It was the counsel too. Huh" she said calmly as she stood to pack her things.

"Yeah" he said shocked by her sudden calmness.

Suddenly with the brute strength she had learnt from Tsunade, she punched a hole in the wall. Tried to calm her down but she was in a fit to destroy the place. Finally the guards rushed in to help him.

By midday they had packed up all her belongings and pushed her out of the gates. And just like that she was thrown out of the Sand village. It hurt her immensely. This was this price she paid for loving the red haired Kazekage of the Sand village. She turned her back and started her journey back to home where she right fully belonged.

Emerald eyes watched over her as she had her way home. Sorrow and longing filled them as he repeated reassured himself that he was making the right decision.

On reaching home she allowed her sorrow to engulf her. She would not let anyone see her nor would she reach out to anyone. She felt betrayed by Gaara; she had loved him with her all only to receive a cold shoulder and sting of disloyalty in the end. It was not until a week later that Tsunade confronted her and forced her out of her bed that she realized that she was depressed.

She groaned as she was forced to face her image in the mirror. In the span of a week, she had lost alarming amount of weight, her face sagged and paled from exhaustion and her hair was matted from lack of care. Naruto had even teased about her running hag completion with Tsunade. He was immediately thrown out. Tsunade, Ino, Hinata and Shizune had slowly worked with her in helping her regain her old self. It was a painful walk through the depression but took it one step at a time and slowly became her old self again.

It had been about four weeks, when noticed she had been having spells of nausea. Ignoring it at first she continued with her daily routine. She had gain even more accolades as a field medic as she experiences in the Sand village had proven to be invaluable.

It was during a teaching session that the feel of nausea over took her. Sprinting from the classroom she briskly entered the cubicle in the bathroom. She clenched the toilet bowl tightly causing her already pale knuckles to whiten. Within minutes she emptied the contents of her stomach. Slowly she raised her head feeling light headed from the stress that her body had been subjected to. She briskly, moved to sink to rid herself of the awful taste in her mouth.

From observing her, Shizune suggest that Sakura come for a check up. It was later that day that she received shocking news. She was pregnant.

Sensing her apprehension Shizune suggest abortion.

"No, I'll have it" Sakura said with a sigh.

"What will you tell the Kazekage of the Sand village" Shizune asked. She knew it had to be Gaara's child.

Sakura looked startled at first. "Nothing, if he didn't want me to stay with him I doubt he will want a child from the Hidden Leaves as an heir"

"But Sakura are you sure? The father has a right know" Shizune asked as touched Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura pulled out of her touch and scowled at her.

"He gave up that right when he through me out" she replied tersely.

Shizune sighed knowing that Sakura was going stubborn on this issue. She only hoped the girl would not suffer anymore hurt and pain from this ordeal.

Days turned into weeks turned into months. Soon eight months drew to a close, in the middle of September Sakura had her babies.


	3. Sands of Change

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO SERIES AND THE CHARACTERS. ESPECIALLY GAARA AND SAKURA.**

**Sands of Change**

_Summary: New developments in Suna and we finally meet the children of Gaara and Sakura._

Like sand in an hour glass five year seamlessly slipped passed. The feel of anticipation boiled within his blood as he watched dunes surrounding his beloved country. Emerald orbs with seasoned skill of a predatory showered over each corner and crevice, leaving nowhere untouched. For his beloved nation, he would ensure their safety; his would put them first above all things for he was their leader. He knew had proven thing time and time again. For each time that subject was brought up, his thoughts were breached with the memory of his only love. Five years had rolled by which in his opinion felt like a decade without her. Remorse set in as he considered five more years without her that would be like a century in his opinion. He refused to admit to anyone and even himself just how much he missed Haruno Sakura.

Drifting into memory and into a forlorn state he almost did not hear his brother approach him. Turning to meet Kankuro his unemotional mask portrayed no evidence of his inner turmoil. 

"Gaara, it's been two weeks since we've out here. There is absolutely no sign of who ever committed the kidnapping" Kankuro said tiredly.

"Whoever did this was quite clever in covering their tracks. Five Jounins in one week, is no easy task to accomplish. Whoever we are dealing is quite skilled. Nevertheless, we should remain wary of this new enemy and be on the lookout for strange activities in Suna itself." Gaara said with a hint of authority in his voice.

"We will head back home, we've been away far too long"

Kankuro could barley contain his excitement, it had been days since he had a good meal and rest. Gaara had been relentless in searching for the missing Jounins. At this point in time returning to Suna seemed like the best option. 

As the men readied themselves to leave the area, Gaara suddenly stopped, as he felt the aura of an unknown entity. Suddenly, he felt as if he were in a delusion as saw the falling of cherry blossom leave. 

'But that could not be right' he thought, after all he was in the middle on a desert.

'I must be thinking too much about her' he continued in thought

Shaking his head to rid himself of the foolishness thoughts, he started his journey to his beloved Sand village. 

XxxX

Meanwhile a stoic figure watched through hooded eyes as Suna Nin made their way to their village. He had almost been detected, but the Kazekage. He knew the man was someone not is taken lightly. Therefore he had taken it upon himself to thoroughly study the man. Observing his strengths and weaknesses, dissecting every decision the Kazekage had made. Then by sheer luck he had found out about her, the young Kazekage's one weakness. 

It had not take much out of him paint that illusion for the Kazekage but once it appeared that great Gaara was distracted for a since moment. A moment was all he needed to retreat. Thinking to himself a moment was all he needed to lead to the destruction of Suna and all its' allies. 

XxxX

The whispering of fabric and the grunts of frustration could be heard as a young boy tried tirelessly to accomplish his mission. Although everyone told him he was still too young to master such a task. He especially obstinate in completing it since his sister could have already mastered it. It was like an insult if he could do the same too. 

'Kirin, she was so smug' he thought with a frustrated grunt as he ran little finger through his mass of red curly hair. 

"You're never going to get it, if you keep approaching it like that" a little girl announced as she watched her brother with piercing green eyes. A matching set of eye glared at her as if she were chastising him.

"I can do all by myself. So I don't need your stupid help" he shouted at his sister.

"Whatever, I'm going to mom now"

'Good, she's gone. Now I can concentrate better'

Kirin honestly did not see why her brother was overworking himself for. She had only learnt chakra control earlier than expected. She had learnt her mother was able to master this task exceptionally well at an early stage, so decided to give it a try. To her surprise she was able control it on her third try. To a five year old it was an amazing feat. She was able put most of her chakra to her feet and walk up the tree. Her mom, Naruto-oniichan and Hinata-oneechan had celebrated. But now Gennosuke, her twin brother, felt that had to do the same since his pride was at stake. 

'Stupid boys. Didn't he realize what he already had' Kirin thought.

'An almost unlimited supply of chakra. It was probably so much that he was unable to properly focus a small amount to one area.' she continued. Amazingly at a young Kirin had the ability to detect large amounts of chakra, however only she and her mom knew of this achievement.

She had heard Naruto-oniichan had the same problem when he was younger, so she knew Gennosuke's problem would eventually be solved with training and patience.

When she reached her mother, she saw she was healing a shin obi with large gashes on his hand. Regardless of his injuries he seemed to consistently flirt with her.

"Kirin, you're already here" Sakura said as she peered down at her five year old daughter. "Where is your brother" she asked as a frown was etched on her face.

"He's still at that stupid tree"

"Tell him come now, my shift is about to end" she told her and watched as daughter began to leave the room.

'They look so much like Gaara' the young mother thought.

Day after day, she could see that remnants of her and Gaara's affair painted quite plainly on her children's faces. Gennosuke and Kirin would have been identical twins if it were not for some small differences in each others features. Gennosuke had tight curly unruly hair muck like his father's while Kirin had soft flowing red hair similar to the quality like her mother. They both had their father's porcelain skin but were blessed with a pair of eye brows courtesy of her genes. 

"Hey, are finally coming out of your daydream. I hope I was in it" the young Chounnin teased

"Thank Kami-sama, you weren't" Sakura said coldly.

"Oh, you hurt me with such words. Good thing you're a medic with those healing hands of yours"

"I can tell you another place that needs your touch"

'Ecchi! What was wrong with some of these shin obis nowadays' she thought

"No I rather not hear, you can keep that information to yourself"

It seemed that after she had the twin she had blossomed into the stage on womanhood. When her body had eventually got back its shape, she was gifted with a shapely waistline and curvy hips to match. Not mention her bust had expanded considerably thanks to the twins. What had changed even more was her face. The considerable length of her hair had softened her features. Her soft cherry pink hair flowed down to the small of her back and was usually styled in a lose braid that was tossed over her neck flowing down her chest. She had always caught a number stares heading in the direction of her cleavage but usually dismissed it or used in her tactics. Her almost fragile beauty would sometimes through off ninjas to just how much dangerous she was. Before they knew she would unleash her amazing brute strength leaving total destruction in its wake.

XxxX

"Hey Gennosuke, mom says you should come now"

"I'm almost there" Gennosuke grunted. He could do it, but every time he got close enough it would slip out of his hands. 'It wasn't fair he was just like his sister. So why couldn't he get to control his chakra like her' 

Falling flat on his back, wary emerald eyes peered up at his sister. A wave of agitation rolled over him as he saw the 'I told you so' expression on his sister's face. Rolling onto his sided, he decided he had enough for one day. 

"So what are you munchkins up to" Naruto announced cheerfully as he approached the twins.

"Naruto-oniichan!" Gennosuke and Kirin shouted in excitement.

"I see you still at it Gennosuke" Naruto asked.

"Yep, and I'll do did pretty soon too"

"You don't have to push yourself so much. After all you're only five. In time things that are meant to be will come" Naruto reflected on the fact that it took him years to finally grasp this concept. After many trial and failures he had finally seen the value to these words. His looked to his right as his wife slowly approached the group. 

"Hinata-oniichan" the twins announced. Gennosuke blushed fervently as he saw her approached as secretly he had a small crush on her.

"Hello, Kirin and Gennosuke. How have both of you been? I hope you've been well" Hinata said to the twins.

Kirin nodded while Gennosuke looked at her with a stoic expression. 

Peering at the two Naruto laughed. 

"Boy you two are sure like Gaara" Naruto slaps a hand over his mouth as he regretted his words. Hinata glanced at him with that all knowing look. 

She always knew if someone wanted to keep a secret Naruto was never the best choice. None withstanding she knew eventually the twins would find out on their own or from their overprotective mother.

Kirin had a confused look etched on her face while Gennosuke seemed oblivious to the comment. 

"We'll accompany you guys to your mother"

"Sure" Gennosuke beamed shyly. 

Taking the twin's hands Hinata started their walk to the hospital. 

XxxX

Laugher and talk enveloped the dinner table at the Haruna household. Naruto and his wife Hinata were paying Sakura a visit and decided to stay for diner. 

Gennosuke was viciously tearing into his food as he struggled to eat chunks of meat.

"Gennosuke. Try cutting then chew" Sakura advised. Seeing no change Sakura calmly took his plate and began to cut his meat. 

"Mama" Kirin said solemnly.

"Yes, dear" as she continued to cut Gennosuke's meat.

"Who is Gaara?" Kirin asked innocently. 

On hearing that name, the utensils within Sakura's hand accidentally sipped. Forcing a smile she looked at her daughter.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Well, when the thing happened today Naruto-niichan said we were like him" 

Immediately Sakura sent a death glare in Naruto who fervently refused to look in her direction. On seeing the exchange Hinata looked apolitically at Sakura.

Sighing Sakura answered the curious child.

"He was a friend of your mother"

"Á friend. So how come we haven't met him"

"Because he lives in another village"

"Where is that?"

Sighing Sakura considered answering her child's question trustfully. However by this time Gennosuke was getting impatient with his mother's delay in cutting the meat.

"Suna"

"How come we have never been there?" 

"Hey, can I get back my food anytime today" Gennosuke asked cheekily.

"Don't be impatient, Gennosuke" Sakura said calmly as she handed the food back to her son.

"One day Kirin, I'll answer that question. But for now finished your dinner before it get's cold"

Kirin opened her mouth to question her mother but soon dismissed the question as she saw the stern look in her mother's eyes. Turning back to her plate dinner continued in the usual fashion with laughs and outrageous stories.

With the help of the Urumakis dishes were washed. The twins were put to bed thanks largely to Naruto who chased them around like a madman the Urumaki couple decided to take their leave. 

"It best that we take our leave now since tomorrow, Naruto is going on mission" Hinata informed Sakura as they approached the door.

"Baa-chan was really mysterious about it" 

"Really, Naruto" Sakura said exasperated. "Isn't it about time you stop calling Tsunade that? She is Hokage after. So she desires some form of respect"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" Naruto said nonchalantly.

An annoyed look was etched on Sakura's face. Sometimes Naruto could do a good job of annoying her. She ever figured how Hinata could put up with him at times. Glancing at the couple as Naruto helped Hinata into her coat with unspoken care and love, she wished she had that. 

She was taken out of her thought when Hinata peered at her with concerned eyes.

"What is it, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Isn't it about time you told them about their whole heritage?" Hinata asked with concern.

Taken back by the question Sakura stared at her for a moment before answering.

"Even if it is just for a long moment, I want to keep that hurt away from there" Sakura said as she released a breath that she had not realized she was holding.

"Maybe he won't react as back as you are thinking" Hinata implored.

"Hmm" Sakura sighed.

"It's still ultimately my decision on whether they know and see him. I just want to protect them."

"They are after all my babies" Sakura said with a motherly glow.

Hinata nodded as she could see she had reached a stalemate with Sakura. Over the years she and Sakura had grown closer but she respects the other woman's decision so she did push any further. Turning Hinata and Naruto quickly made their exit. Sakura made her way to her bed as the brunt of her tiredness overtook her. Laying in bed her, she rolled over to her sided and peered at the empty side of the bed. Sighing she closed her tired eyes and drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
